


After drunk 酒精的错

by Redbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, drunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbox/pseuds/Redbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天，谁知道这是怎么发生的，Dean嗅着空气里浓烈的酒精味想着。对，酒精！一定又是酒精！</p>
            </blockquote>





	After drunk 酒精的错

**Author's Note:**

> 又雷又OOC的肉注意。【第一次炖肉简直要我命。

事情有点失控了。现在，他——Dean Winchester，正把他的弟弟——Sam Winchester，压在Motel的门上，狠狠地亲吻着，而他的弟弟也十分激烈地给予回应。期间伴随着相互无止境的抚摸与衣物间歇性掉落。

天，谁知道这是怎么发生的，Dean嗅着空气里浓烈的酒精味想着。对，酒精！一定 **又** 是酒精！

两人的上衣都脱得差不多了，Dean开始转移阵地，一路舔舐过Sam的下巴、耳垂，在颈窝处流连，留下一个个艳红的吻痕。同时，他伸手向Sam的皮带，有些焦急地拉扯着。

在他终于扯下Sam的皮带，想探进他弟弟的裤腰时，他感受到了一股轻轻的推力。Dean停下手的动作，疑惑地抬头，给了Sam一个询问的眼神。“啊……Dean……”Sam的脸有些发红，他喘着气断断续续地说，“不……不要在这……到床上去……”Dean了然地笑笑，重新吻上Sam的唇。Dean的吻太美妙，即使Sam有过不少的性经历，可是在哥哥的面前，还是被其吻技折服得双腿打颤。

Dean一只手按上Sam的后腰，借力带着Sam走向房内的床，并有意无意地使两人下体互相摩擦，引得Sam从唇间不断地漏出呻吟。Dean另一只手则专注于脱下他弟弟的牛仔裤，这使得两人的步伐缓慢，一步一停。

在Dean小腿靠上床沿那一刻，他伸出脚勾了一下Sam，使两人顺势倒在床上，Sam也趁此机会踢掉了扔挂在脚踝上的牛仔裤。

“Dean……”Sam轻声唤道，从Dean身上爬起，“就只有我一个脱光了可不行哦……”话语声刚落，Sam抓住了Dean正滑向他身上仅脱剩的内裤的手，邪笑起来。Sam按下想挣扎起身的Dean，跨坐在他身上，调整了一下位置，往下滑了一点，好让自己脱去Dean的牛仔裤时更加方便。他伸出手，略微挑逗地一抚而过Dean的胯部，摸上Dean的皮带，利索地解开。

Dean吞吞口水，他猜想Sam会粗暴地扯下他的牛仔裤与内裤，然后给他一个使人欲仙欲死的口交——他知道他的弟弟很擅长这个；或者直接草草地做个润滑就这么坐下来，让痛感与快感微妙地结合在一起……想到这里Dean感觉他的牛仔裤越发紧了。

Sam抽掉了Dean的皮带，忍住想直接这样钻进Dean内裤的欲望，扯下Dean的牛仔裤扔在一旁。然后他俯下身，舔上Dean的喉部，轻咬他的喉结，并慢慢往下舔舐，或吮吸或啃咬，在其锁骨、乳头、腹部上都留下了淫秽的水痕与吻痕。一只手同时在Dean的大腿附近游走，但就是在即将触碰到胯部时避开。

“Oh My……Sam，别闹了……”Dean隐忍地开口，声音有些沙哑，染上了一丝情欲的味道。他想触碰自己，可是Sam却压制着他的双手，得不到缓解的欲望使他有些急躁：“玩够了吧。”正吮吸着Dean大腿内部的Sam听出了Dean隐含的躁意，轻笑起来：“好啊，既然你这么说了……”也的确是玩够了，若Dean待会加倍奉还就……不过似乎也挺值得期待，Sam舔舔唇，暗暗想道。

Sam隔着内裤舔吮着Dean已经完全勃起的阴茎，Dean发出一声短促的呻吟：“啊，Sam……Sammy。”Dean稍微挺动了两下以作催促，他的阴茎已经硬的有些发疼。Sam了然地脱下Dean的内裤，一只手扶住Dean硬挺的阴茎，张口含了进去。

口腔温润的触感使得Dean忍不住轻哼一声，他一只手支撑起身体，一只手情不自禁地轻抓着Sam的头发。Sam含得有些辛苦，他蠕动着舌头想吞得更深，Dean却迫不及待向前戳刺了两下。Sam用鼻音哼哼两声，停下了吞入的动作以作抗议。这家伙，难道不知道自己不是一般的粗大吗？直到Dean轻抚Sam的头发以作安抚，把主导权完全交给Sam，Sam才重新开始缓慢地吞入。同时，他伸出一只手把自己的内裤扒下一点，掏出自己已半勃的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

Sam艰难地吞入直到口腔无法容纳更多，但仍有一部分茎身露在外。Dean的前端顶到了Sam的喉部，使Sam想吞咽他分泌过多的唾液也不能。一点略带腥味的前液混合着唾液，顺着柱身流过根部的囊袋。Sam用手拨弄了两下Dean的阴囊，使其均匀沾上晶亮的津液，看起来十分美味诱人。

Sam略微停顿，等适应口中的巨物后，开始模拟着性交的动作，上下浅浅地抽插，。一段时间后，Sam又停下来，重新全部吞入Dean的性器，在抵住喉部的时候模拟着吞咽的动作，使喉部的肌肉按摩着Dean的龟头。这个时候能听到Dean忘情的呻吟并稍微抓紧了他的头发，是的，他确定Dean爱死这个了，正好他也擅长这个。

如此这般重复过几次后，他听到Dean的呼吸声越来越粗重：“啊、啊哈……Sam……够了，我快要……”Dean似乎是快要到了，他紧揪着Sam头发像是要把其扯下来，在Sam口里戳刺的力度也越来越激烈。其实Sam感觉自己也快要射了，他的呼吸已经絮乱。Sam稍微把Dean吐出来一点，以防Dean射的时候让自己呛到。

Sam用舌头卷着Dean，含糊地说道：“射出来，Dean。就这么射出来。”“哈……不行，Sam。你会呛到的。”Dean有些焦急地说道。“唔……不会的……”Sam这样说着，用舌尖舔了舔Dean的马眼并深深地吸了一下。那一瞬间Dean被快感冲击得有些晕眩，他最后还是没忍住射在了他弟弟的嘴里，而Sam毫不避讳地接受了Dean全部的精液吞了下去。

“啊……Sammy……”Dean抚摸着Sam的头发轻叹，看着Sam也快速撸动了自己两下达到了高潮。Dean抓着Sam的手把他拉了过来，两人交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。从Sam嘴里尝到自己略微腥咸的味道，想着Sam刚刚吞下了自己的全部，Dean本来因射过精而略微疲软地阴茎重新抬了头。

Dean忽然想起什么似的把Sam拉开，分开的双唇间竟拉开了一丝银线。Sam似乎还沉浸在刚才的吻中，对此略有微词：“唔……Dean——啊！”话说到一半忽然变成了惊呼，是Dean猛地把Sam压倒在床上。

“嘿，Sammy，别紧张，接下来才是正戏呢。”Dean笑笑，把Sam方才脱至一半的内裤扯下扔到一边，一条腿卡进Sam两腿中间，继而俯下身又给了Sam一个让人晕眩的热吻。

Dean伸手向下，在Sam的后穴附近来回抚摸着，用手指轻轻戳刺着却不探进去。Sam有些不满地挣扎着，Dean中断了这个吻，他抵着Sam的头，轻声问道：“没有润滑剂，就这么直接进去扩张可以吗？”“天啊Dean，我又不是女孩儿。”Sam颤抖地点点头，经过刚才Dean接连的热吻还有挑逗的抚弄，让他已经重新半勃甚至有些欲求不满，甚至想让Dean就这么操进来。

Dean稍微舔湿了两根手指，好让待会扩张的时候更方便。他先伸了一只手指进去试探，可是Sam太敏感了，仅仅是一只手指他的肠道便紧紧收缩着排斥着异物。“哦天哪，Sammy你放松点，我的手指都拔不出来了。”Dean笑着轻拍了一下Sam的臀部，同时将手指探入得更深。

Sam尝试着让自己放松，可是感官却更加集中在被Dean开发中的后穴，Dean已经伸入了两只手指，开始在肠道里抠弄，这带来的微妙感觉使小Sam完全抬了头。Dean仔细地轻按着肠壁每一个角落，在扩张的同时似乎又是在寻找着某个点。他终于找到他想要的那个点，手指快速地轻按了几下。Sam被突如其来的快感激得拱起身子，扭动着身子想要着更多：“啊哈……Dean，快进来，足够了！”“才两根手指应该还不够……”Dean皱皱眉,虽口上这样说，但话语间却已经把手指滑了出来，其实他自己也有些按捺不住了。

Dean抽出了手指，却并没有像Sam所想的那样换上他的老二。“呜唔……Dean……”Sam呜咽着，伸出手勾住Dean的脖子把他拉下，来了一个深吻。在做着交换唾液行为的间隙，Sam断断续续地说道：“嗯……进来……求你……Dean……”可是Dean突然中断了这个吻，坐起身来，Sam低头一看，Dean的大半个身子探出了床，正抓着枕头的一角试图把其从隔壁床上扯过来。Sam立即了然地挺高了下身，让Dean好把枕头放置在自己尾椎之下，把臀部垫高。

Dean刚拉开Sam的大腿，将龟头抵住穴口，Sam的双腿就缠了上来，紧紧环着他的腰。Dean在穴口外用性器轻轻摩擦，想给Sam一点心理准备，可是Sam却不满地更箍紧了他的腰，暗使力把他往下压了点。Dean在心里苦笑，有这样欲求不满的弟弟以后可怎么办哦。（插播吐槽，三米每次啪啪啪的时候，我都觉得他是不是平时憋太多导致在床上如此欲望强盛【。）  
Sam望着Dean一只手握着他的阴茎，缓缓将其推送了进自己的后穴。肠道慢慢被Dean的粗大胀满，没有经过充分润滑的肠道对此有些不适，但Sam还是不禁仰起头呻吟出声，他爱这种感觉，他仿佛能感觉到被肠壁紧紧包裹着的Dean的性器的形状。

Dean终于全根没入了Sam，他保持了这样的动作一会儿。仅两根手指的润滑还是太勉强，他不敢太快地就动起来，不仅是怕伤到Sam，自己其实也被过于紧致的肠道包裹得喘不过气来。直到他感觉Sam似乎放松了点，他才开始缓缓地抽动起来。

过了一会儿，Dean觉得似乎抽插顺畅了些，毕竟经过刚才一连串的刺激，Sam自身也分泌出些许肠液润滑，虽量不多但配合先前的扩张也足够了。Sam也开始觉得肠道湿润了许多，但他却严重怀疑是不是Dean的尺寸太恐怖把他捅出血来了。也许明天会很糟糕，他想，不过没所谓了。

“哦，Dean……”在Sam胡思乱想间，Dean突然握上了他挺立的阴茎，开始套弄起来。Dean抚慰着Sam的手指像是带了魔法，明明只是普通上下撸动的动作，可Dean却总能找到他最敏感的部位，用着正好的力度按揉刺激着。配合着后方的律动，Sam似乎感觉到快感打着鼓点敲击着他的神经，让他疯狂不已。

Sam在愈增多的快感搭着才上头的酒劲下感觉越发晕眩，他不禁伸出手抓住了Dean撑在他身旁做支撑的手臂。晕眩中Sam看见，Dean曲起了手臂弯下腰，Sam想着是要来个深吻已经张开了唇，可是Dean却吻上了他的眼角，舔去了什么。Sam这时才发现，自己似乎是太过兴奋而流下了生理性的泪水。Sam感觉脸有些发红，扳过Dean的脸来，几乎是啃咬上他的唇。Dean也十分自然地将舌头滑进Sam的口中，两人的舌头互相追逐着。

Dean感觉Sam似乎临近高潮了，Sam的腿没有先前那么用力地环着，现在只是堪堪挂在Dean的腰上并逐渐下滑，呻吟的声音也断断续续的。Dean邪邪一笑，刻意减缓了抽插的速度。Sam似乎是发觉了Dean恶意的行为，哼哼了两声，下身却渴求着更多的快感，轻晃着腰向后迎合，使两人结合更加加深。

在有意无意间，Dean再次擦过Sam的前列腺时，Sam感觉脑内似乎是炸开了烟花般，他终于高潮了。可是Sam意识到了什么不对，他什么也没有射出来，他低头一望，Dean正扣着他的根部，不怀好意地笑着：“不，还不行，Sammy，我们要一起。”“天，Dean，”Sam表情看起来有点不可置信，“你个混蛋（Jerk），让我……射——唔……”Dean没听他说完那些废话直接堵上了他的嘴，片刻后才分开，道：“既然你想射，我也还没到，那么再来一次如何？婊子（Bitch）。”

Dean抽出仍埋在Sam体中的阴茎，把他翻了个身摆成跪趴的样子，拿开原本垫在Sam臀下的枕头，然后再次迫不及待地挤进那个湿热的甬道。Sam经过刚才的一轮，后穴已变得滑腻，使得Dean可以比先前更加用力地抽动着。

“真应该让你自己看看你现在的样子，如此……淫荡。（浴室镜子Play预定！╰(￣▽￣)╮）”Dean突然开口道。“呜……Dean，我讨厌你……”Sam呜咽着回道。背入位能比正常位更好地深入，Dean每一次抽插都能正好狠狠碾过Sam的前列腺，使Sam颤抖不已；每一次顶入都能达到Sam的最深处，撞出Sam带着哭腔的断续呻吟。Sam能感觉到抽动间，交合出发出淫靡的水声，与Dean的阴囊重重拍打上Sam的臀肉时，发出令人羞耻的“啪啪”声。何况他自己因为未能顺利射精的不适感，开始欲求不满地让自己的阴茎摩擦着床，流出的大量前液已经把床单浸出深色的一块。这一切Dean都看在眼里，Sam简直就想把自己闷死在枕头里。

Dean看着Sam的脸上慢慢发红，眼神已经有点涣散，呻吟声已经变成小声的呜咽，可能体力已经达到极限了，毕竟还有酒精的催化。事实上Dean也就快到了，他做着最后几下冲刺，俯下身带着些许疯狂啃咬上Sam的颈脖与肩背，留下一个个深深的齿印。Sam被这一下刺激，终于哭喊着射了出来。Sam高潮的时候后穴忽然地绞尽，把Dean也推送到了顶峰。最后Dean抽出了性器，快速地撸动了几下，把精华悉数射在了Sam的身上，斑驳地落在Sam腰窝与臀部附近。

Sam在高潮后似乎就断了片，膝盖一软，原本跪趴的姿势现直接躺趴在床上，半昏迷过去。Dean往下一点一点舔舐掉自己射在Sam身上的精液，并落下青紫的吻痕。完成这像是标记的动作后，Dean心满意足地看着自己的成果，渐渐感受到高潮后的疲惫，终于抱着Sam心满意足地沉沉睡去。

 

 

*第二天*

天亮了，好像。Sam赤裸地坐在地上，望着微微透光的窗帘迷迷糊糊地想着，身上还带着斑驳的吻痕。

为什么Sam一醒来就坐在地上？这得怪Dean。Dean的睡相实在太差，床又小，Sam就这么可怜地被踹下去了。

Sam颤颤巍巍地扶着床站起身，揉了揉刚刚被跌疼的屁股。他的后穴也很疼，似乎昨天还是太激烈，有点肿起来了。

Sam爬上床后怀着怨气狠狠地踢了Dean一脚，Dean被惊得猛地坐起来，嘴里还念叨着上一秒的梦话：“唔呃……派！”

当然，没有派。Dean呆愣半秒，才发现了不对，扭头向Sam抱怨：“Sammy你突然叫醒我干嘛，一大早这么有精神……”

“你还好说，还不是你把我踹下去了。”

“唔，是吗。昨晚感觉怎样？”

“……我屁股疼，真不知道我怎么说服自己让你才两根手指就进来了。”

“明明是你哭着求我的。”

“你不会像以前好好润滑再来吗！？”

“我喝醉了。”

“……”

“……”

“Jerk。”

“Bitch。”

一时间两个人彼此无言。Sam把脸闷在被子里嘟囔着，伸出手扯了扯Dean，Dean顺势躺了下来，Sam立即像八爪鱼一样缠了上来紧抱着Dean。

Sam把头靠在Dean的颈窝间，眯着眼慵懒地开口：“单人床好挤。”

“那下次开间情侣套房好了。”

“唔……”

“也许还会有润滑油和安全套。”

“闭嘴。”

Dean轻声地笑了笑，抚摸着Sam的头发在其头顶印下纯洁的一吻。两人再次相拥着入眠。


End file.
